Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Perła
Piąta część mojego opowiadania. Ta historia będzie miała parę wątków miłosnych, ale obiecuję, że w następnym to się nie powtórzy :) Zresztą nie będzie ich aż tak dużo. Cały świat był obmyty w księżycowej poświacie. Dzięki jego światłu, ocean zdawał się jedną, wielką perłą. Wyglądał jak zaczarowany. Zamiast jabłek na drzewach rosły świetliste kule. Nad tą całą krainą czarów górował księżyc. To dzięki niemu smutny świat, jak raz stał się magiczny. Berk jeszcze nigdy nie było tak piękne. Po wioskowych ścieżkach nie przechadzał się żaden wiking, jakby bał się, że swoją obecnością obrazi tę cudowną noc. Tylko dwie osoby odważyły się opuścić swoje domostwa. Jedną z tych osób okazał się młody chłopak, najwyżej szesnastoletni, drugą dziewczyna, która wyglądała na jego rówieśniczkę. Oboje nie wyróżniali się niczym od reszty wikingów. No z wyjątkiem tego, że chłopiec zamiast lewej nogi miał metalową protezę. Za dnia włosy dziewczyny zapewne były jedynie blond czupryną upiętą w warkocz, ale teraz zdawały się być wypełnione księżycowym światłem. Początkowo szli obok siebie, po chwili zaczęli jednak iść pod rękę. Ogólnie milczeli, ale raz po raz szeptali coś do siebie. Chodzili, chyba bez celu, przeszło pół godziny. Po jakimś czasie przystanęli nad urwiskiem. Wystarczyło wychylić głowę, aby zobaczyć skąpany w szarym blasku ocean. Młodzi stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Teraz trzymali się za ręce. Ich głowy zbliżały się powoli ku sobie. Lekko przymknęli oczy. Dzielił już ich tylko oddech. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze moment, aż nagle... Czkawka przebudził się w swoim pokoju cały zlany potem. Oddychał ciężko. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i nie zobaczył nic nadzwyczajnego w swoim pokoju. No, chyba że śpiącego, zwiniętego w kłębek smoka można nazwać czymś niezwykłym. Chłopiec wyjrzał przez okno. Wciąż było ciemno. Więc to był tylko sen, który przyszły wódz mógł skomentować tylko w jeden sposób: - Cóż, to było coś... nowego. Czkawka starł pot z czoła i spróbował ponownie zasnąć. Niestety jego próby spełzły na niczym. - Co ty taki nieprzytomny? – zapytał Stoick syna, widząc, że Czkawka prawie zasnął z głową w talerzu ze śniadaniem. - Miałem dziwny sen – odparł przecierając oczy pięściami. - A konkretnie? – ponowie spytał ojciec. Chłopiec spojrzał tylko zamulonym spojrzeniem na wodza, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania. Stoick postanowił więc powiedzieć coś więcej – co ci się śniło? - No, wiesz – zaczął Czkawka. Zastanawiał się czy opowiedzieć ojcu, co naprawdę mu się przyśniło. Odetchnął ciężko i rzekł – przyśniła mi się Czerwona Śmierć – postanowił jednak okłamać wodza. - Rozumiem – odparł Stoick – w takim razie nie był to na pewno przyjemny sen. Ich rozmowa nie miała się jednak dalej potoczyć. Naraz ktoś otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do środka domu przyjemny zapach poranka. W wejściu stanęła potężnego, wąsatego mężczyzny. - No co tam Pyskacz? – zagadnął wódz przyjaciela. Kowal nie odpowiedział od razu, bo jedzenie, które leżało na stole, wyglądało bardzo apetycznie. Pokręcił jednak głową i zaczął wyjaśniać powód swojej wizyty. - Ten alchemik przybył na Berk i chce się z wami widzieć. Bez słowa Stoick wstał z krzesła. Przewrócił lekko oczami, bo osobiście nie przepadał za Gronitem, ale co zrobić. Jego syn go uwielbiał, podobnie jak wiele osób w wiosce. Ostatecznie był on bardzo użyteczny. Jego wiedza medyczna okazała się większa od wiedzy Gothi a co więcej znał parę innych sztuczek. Początkowo nikt nie chciał jego eliksirów, ale gdy okazało się, że potrafią one przyspieszyć wzrost roślin, wszyscy prosili go o różnorakie mikstury. Wódz otwarcie nigdy nie mówił o swoich odczuciach co do alchemika, ale jego syn doskonale znał jego zdanie na temat mężczyzny. Czkawka w zasadzie nie wstał z krzesła, a wręcz zsunął się z niego. Gdyby nie Szczerbatek, chłopak pewnie by skończył na podłodze. Oparł rękę na smoczym grzbiecie i podniósł się do góry. - Dzięki Mordko – powiedział do swojego smoka. Stoick stał już tyłem do syna, ale Pyskacz zauważył całe zajście. - Co z nim? – zapytał wodza. Rudy mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę syna, kiedy zobaczył chłopca opierającego się o Nocną Furię, zrozumiał, że zapewne stracił równowagę, czy coś w tym stylu. - Nie wyspał się dzisiaj – odparł krótko i wyszedł z domu. W jego ślady poszedł kowal. Czkawka jakby zastygł, po chwili Szczerbatek jednak się zniecierpliwił i uderzył swojego jeźdźca ogonem oraz obdarzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Przyszły wódz potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na smoka. Poklepał go po grzbiecie i lekko się uśmiechnął. Potargał sobie włosy, po czym na moment ukrył głowę w rękach. Wkrótce jednak ją wyjął a następnie ruszył ku drzwiom, za nim posłusznie poszła Nocna Furia. Pogoda dnia dzisiejszego był wspaniała. Na niebie nie było ani jednaj chmury. Choć słońce górowało nad horyzontem, lekki wiatr przynosił przyjemną ochłodę. W powietrzu czuć było słodycz poranka. Chłopiec wskoczył na Szczerbatka i zanim się obejrzał, znalazł się przed Smoczą Akademią. Jego przeczucia okazały się słuszne, to tu miał spotkać swoich przyjaciół i Gronita. Alchemik stał obok swojego niebiesko-fioletowego smoka i głaskał go po łbie. Kiedy tylko Czkawka wszedł na dawną arenę, Long szepnął coś mężczyźnie. Jak nic powiadomił go o jego przybyciu, bo obaj odwrócili się w jego stronę. - Dzień dobry chłopcze – powitał go Gronit z uśmiechem – nie widzieliśmy się chyba z tydzień. Przyszły wódz, wraz ze swym smokiem, podeszli do zgromadzonych tu jeźdźców. Z powodu niewyspania o mało co nie wpadł na Astrid. A kiedy zobaczył kogo prawie potrącił miał minę jakby zobaczył ducha. - Co z tobą? – zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. - Nic, nic – odparł chłopak – To znaczy... m-miałem. Ech... z samego miałem potworny ból głowy. Ale już mi lepiej. Alchemik spojrzał na chłopca i zmarszczył brwi. Popatrzył tak chwilkę, pogładził brodę, aż w końcu przemówił: - No dobrze, jak nie chcesz, to nie mów. Ale oby wspomnienie tego „bólu głowy” nie przeszkodziło nam w dzisiejszym zada... Co oni znowu robią? – ostatnie zdanie mężczyzna wypowiedział z myślą o bliźniakach. Szpadka z całej uderzyła brata w twarz, po czym Mieczyk odwdzięczył się pięknym, za nadobne. Wkrótce oczy wszystkich były wpatrzone w rodzeństwo, widząc to również i bliźniaki spojrzały na przyjaciół. - No co? – zapytał Mieczyk wyraźnie zdziwiony, że wraz z siostrą zwrócili, swoim zachowaniem, uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych – jest jeszcze wcześnie, musimy się do końca obudzić. Gronit zamrugał nerwowo kilka razy a następnie odwrócił się, aby nie patrzeć na bliźniaków. - Przemilczę te sprawę, ale do rzeczy. Wpadłem na trop kolejnego artefaktu. Słyszeliście kiedyś o Wyspie Lęków. - Wyspa Lęków, stare zamczyska, wilgotne jaskinie. Dlaczego te wszystkie artefakty są pochowane w takich okropnych miejscach? – zajęczał Śledzik. - A co? Tchórz obleciał? – zadrwił Sączysmark. - Rozumiem, że jednak o niej nie słyszeliście – kontynuował alchemik. Wydawało się, że nie zwrócił uwagi na wypowiedzi obu chłopców – pozwólcie, że wam o niej opowiem. Według legend całą wyspę pokrywa gęsty las. Jak to zwykle w tego typu opowieściach bywa, las ten ma być nawiedzony i każdy, kto do niego wejdzie, już z niego nie wróci. Nagle bliźniaki skończyły bić się po twarzach i spojrzały szeroko otwartymi oczyma na starszego mężczyznę. - Super – powiedzieli jednocześnie. - Jak sami widzicie – ciągnął Gronit – idealne miejsce na ukrycie potężnego reliktu przeszłość. - A co się stało z naszym ulubionym czarnoksiężnikiem? – zapytała alchemika Astrid. - No właśnie – odparł smętnie mężczyzna – doszły mnie słuchy, że zwerbował jakiś łotrzyków, którzy pomogą mu odzyskać artefakty. - No to chyba nie jest tak źle – wtrącił się Czkawka – ale co to są lubczyki? - Co? – zapytał Gronit zupełnie zbity z tropu. - Powiedziałeś przecież, że Nagur zwerbował jakiś lubczyków – wytłumaczył przyszły wódz. - Nie lubczyków, tylko łotrzyków – odrzekł alchemik – spragnionych krwi siepaczy, z którymi na otwartej przestrzeni nie mamy żadnych szans. Na litość, wyglądasz okropnie. - Dziękuję – mruknął Czkawka. - Ile ty dzisiaj spałeś, bo tu ewidentnie o jakość snu, a nie o poranne bóle chodzi. Nie, wiesz co nie odpowiadaj. Tylko – alchemik zaczął czegoś nerwowo szukać w swojej torbie. Wkrótce wyciągnął z niej małą fiolkę – tylko to wypij – i wręczył mu eliksir. Chłopiec odkorkował flakonik i powąchał miksturę. Ostry zapach podrażnił mu drogi oddechowe. Odruchowo odciągnął buteleczkę od siebie i spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na Gronita, jednak mężczyzna tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i przyłożył sobie pięść do ust. Przyszły wódz pogrymasił jeszcze chwilę, ale ostatecznie przyłożył fiolkę do ust i duszkiem wypił cały eliksir. Całą jego jamę ustną wypełnił gorzki smak. Wzdrygnął się, bo to uczucie z sekundy na sekundę tylko narastało. Nagle jednak zrobiło mu się przyjemnie zimno. Zamrugał kilka razy. Świat wydał się bardziej wyraźny. Co więcej przyszły wódz poczuł się naprawdę dobrze. - No – uśmiechnął się Gronit – wreszcie wróciłeś do normy. Ruszajmy więc. Wszyscy wskoczyli na grzbiety swoich podniebnych wierzchowców. Smoki wydawały się bardzo zadowolone z powodu kolejnej wyprawy, czego nie można powiedzieć o wszystkich jeźdźcach. Nie wszyscy lubią nieznane wyspy i niebezpieczne przygody. Jednak są takie chwile, kiedy o wszystkim się zapomina. Przykładem takiej sytuacji jest dryfowanie pośród chmur, na grzbiecie swojej własnej plującej ogniem bestii, która jest jednocześnie twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jedyną rzeczą, którą czujesz, jest wiatr we włosach. Zaznajesz przyjemnego uczucia błogości i spokoju. Nic dziwnego, że nie masz ochoty się nad niczym zamartwiać, lub rozmyślać o codzienności. Z tego jednak stanu, Czkawkę wybiła jednak jedna myśl. Przecież jego ojciec również zmierzał w kierunku Smoczej Akademii. Może nawet chciał porozmawiać z Gronitem. W każdym bądź razie, na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy nikogo nie zastanie na dawnej arenie. Chłopiec przestał się jednak nad tym zamartwiać i ponownie zaczął się cieszyć lotem. Tym razem z tego stanu wybił go głos alchemika. - Skoro nie słyszeliście nigdy o Wyspie Lęków, pozwólcie, że wam o niej opowiem – zaczął – według starych podań lasu, który porasta tę wyspę, nie zamieszkują żadne monstra. Problem tkwi w drzewach. Podobno wyrosły one na szczątkach poległych wojowników. Stare legendy mówią, że na tę wyspę wywożono ciała najznamienitszych wojów. Miała ona zostać miejscem ich spoczynku. Jednak tym pochówkom sprzeciwiła się sama wyspa. Nie chciała zostać jednym wielkim kurhanem. - A kto by chciał? – wtrąciła się Astrid. - Tak czy siak – ciągnął Gronit – podobno w szczątkach wielkich wojowników drzemie ogromna moc. Wyspa postanowiła wykorzystać ten fakt i wchłonęła potęgę, która tkwiła w kościach poległych. Niedługo później wyspę porósł las, ale nie taki zwykły las. To co porasta tę wyspę, to nie są zwykłe drzewa. Wyglądają jak wielkie zielone pniaki, ale bez liści, czy igieł, co więcej są bardzo smukłe. Podobno z tego lasu cały czas dochodzi jeden dźwięk – trzeszczenie. - Trzeszczenie? – dopytał się Śledzik. - Jak w kościach starca – dodał alchemik. Resztę podróży wędrowcy spędzili w ciszy. Podniebna wyprawa nareszcie spowodowała, że Czkawka wreszcie się uspokoił, albo raczej skończył się zamartwiać. Lot trwał mniej więcej czterdzieści minut. Po tym czasie oczom jeźdźców ukazała się niewielka wyspa. Z początku było widać zaledwie zieloną plamę lasu, ale im bliżej się jej znaleźli tym wysepka nabierała więcej detali. Wkrótce ukazały się niewielkie pagórki i rzeczka. Okazało się, że alchemik miał rację. Drzewa, które rosły na tej wyspie, nie były normalne. Wyglądały jak grube, zielone patyki powbijane w ziemię. Z tej wysokości wyspa wydawała się niepozorna a opowieści Gronita na jej temat idiotyczne. Członkowie Smoczej Akademii wiedzieli jednak doskonale, że stary alchemik rzadko się myli i nie warto kwestionować jego osądów. - Kiedy wylądujemy – odezwał się brodaty mężczyzna – nie ważcie się pisnąć ani słowem. - Dlaczego? – zapytał zaniepokojony Śledzik. W odpowiedzi alchemik wskazał palcem na niewielką polanę przed dziwnym lasem. Widać było tam jakieś sylwetki. Co jakiś czas do uszu smoczych jeźdźców dochodziły też jakieś krzyki. - Może byśmy tak zaatakowali ich z góry? – zaproponował Sączysmark. Jego propozycja spotkała się z aprobatą ze strony bliźniaków. - Obawiam się, że Nagur jest gotowy na taką ewentualność – odrzekł Gronit. Wypowiedź alchemika wyraźnie zakończyła dyskusję. Chwilę później wszyscy wylądowali na malutkiej plaży, jakieś pół kilometra od lasu. Wędrowcy przeszli przez piaszczysty teren a następnie Gronit pokierował ich w stronę malutkiej groty. Kiedy znaleźli się już w środku zwrócił się do młodych wikingów. - Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik wy zostaniecie tutaj ze smokami. A jeśli chodzi o was – odwrócił się w stronę Czkawki i Astrid – wy pójdziecie ze mną. - Ale dlaczego my mamy się tu kisić? – zaprotestował Smark – jam jest urodzony wojownik, a ty zamiast mnie wybierasz tego chuderlaka. - Nie będę się z tobą kłócić – odparł alchemik – Więcej osób rzuci się w oczy a jak już mówiłem nie mamy szans z najemnikami Nagura, nawet z powietrza. Nie wybrałem ciebie Sączysmarku, ponieważ za bardzo się afiszujesz ze swoją obecnością. Śledzik bywa zbyt bojaźliwy. A bliźniaki to... bliźniaki. Nie możemy wlecieć do lasu na smokach, bo zostaniemy wykryci. Dlatego wy musicie ich pilnować. Jeszcze jedna sprawa, jeśli nie wrócimy za dwie godziny, wyjdźcie na zwiady, ale po cichu. Jasne? Cieszy mnie to bardzo. Czkawka podszedł do Szczerbatka i przytulił swojego smoka. - Zostań tu. Wrócę nim się obejrzysz. Nocna Furia zdawała się wyczuwać coś niedobrego, gdyż za nic nie chciała, aby przyszły wódz odszedł bez niej. W końcu pozwoliła jednak odejść swojemu przyjacielowi. Podobnie było zresztą z Wichurą. Long zdawał się bezgranicznie ufać swemu panu, ale i tak nie spodobał mu się plan alchemika. - Nie ma czasu do stracenia – ponaglał Gronit – idziemy. Mężczyzna, jak zawsze, nie czekał aż ktoś podważy jego rozkaz i wyszedł z jaskini. Astrid i Czkawka ruszyli za alchemikiem bardziej jak skazańcy na szafot, niż żądni przygód podróżnicy. Cała trójka wędrowała gęstej trawie a każdy krok zbliżał ich do leśnych wrót. Nagle Gronit gestem ręki zatrzymał dwójkę młodych wikingów a następnie odwrócił się w ich stronę. - Szybko, podejdźcie pod tę skałę – wyszeptał i wskazał na sporej wielkości głaz. Chwilę później wszyscy chowali się za wielkim kamieniem. Alchemik przyklęknął, po czym zaczął się ostrożnie podnosić. W jego ślady najpierw poszła wojownicza, wkrótce i przyszły wódz począł wyglądać zza skałę. Na polanie, którą wędrowcy obserwowali, w równej linii stało trzydziestu po zęby uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Na plecach nosili ciężkie kusze, a przy pasie przywiązane mieli miecze, lub topory. Ich ciała broniły kolczugi i metalowe naramienniki oraz nagolenniki. Większość z nich na głowach miała hełmy, które były ozdobione orlimi piórami. Przed nimi, odwrócone, stały dwie postacie. Jedną z nich trójka podróżników znała aż za dobrze. Czarna szata okrywająca całe ciało wskazywała na tylko jedną osobę – Nagura. Ten drugi był potężnie zbudowany. Zapewne ubrany był podobnie do pozostałych najemników, z tą różnicą, że jego plecy zdobiła zielonkawa peleryna. Cała trójka doskonale wiedziała, że pod żadnym pozorem nie mogą się wychylać. Postanowili, więc spróbować podsłuchać co planują. Z początku nic się nie działo, wszyscy stali jak słupy soli. Dopiero po jakimś czasie czarnoksiężnik odwrócił się w kierunku żołdaków. - No – przemówił do nich – kto pierwszy? Może ty? – Nagur wskazał palcem na jednego z wojaków. Ten przełknął ślinę i ruszył przed siebie. Wyciągnął miecz i wkroczył do lasu. Do uszu wszystkich doszedł jakiś dziwny dźwięk, jakby trzeszczenie. Wkrótce potem coś jakby uderzenie, aż w końcu przytłumiony krzyk. Chwilę później zamiast wojownika z lasu wyszedł tylko jego hełm, jego skrzydła były zupełnie zniszczone. - Mała strata – powiedział krótko czarnoksiężnik – następny! Hmm – zmyślił się patrząc na swoich siepaczy – ty! – zwrócił się do jednego z nich. - Ależ panie! – błagał najemnik – ja się nie nadaje. Ja..j-ja... Na twarzy Nagura pojawił się paskudny grymas. Pstryknął palcami i dwóch mężczyzn chwyciło żołdaka, który nie chciał wejść do lasu. Wojak zaczął się szarpać, krzyczeć wniebogłosy. Ta dwójka najemników zaciągnęła go za jakąś skarpę. Chwilę później wrócili z powrotem, tyle że zamiast trzech, wróciło tylko dwóch. - Przecież to okropne – szepnął Czkawka do przyjaciół. - Wiesz mi – odszepnął Gronit – ten człowiek dopuścił się gorszych rzeczy. Zastanawia mnie tylko, co się dzieje w tym lesie. - Cokolwiek by to nie było – wyszeptała Astrid - przekonamy się o tym na własnej skórze. Wędrowcy jeszcze chwilę poobserwowali jak Nagur po kolei wysyła kolejnych mężczyzn na pewną śmierć. Całej trójce było wstyd, że nie mogą nic zrobić. Wkrótce alchemik zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie. W końcu wyciągnął malutki flakonik, wypełniony szarawym płynem. Odkorkował buteleczkę i wręczył ją wojowniczce. - Wypij malutki łyk a następnie podaj eliksir Czkawce – szepnął. - Co to jest? – zapytała dziewczyna. Ceniła i ufała alchemikowi, ale myśl o wypiciu nieznanej substancji każdego może onieśmielić. - Wywar Cienia – odparł mężczyzna – dzięki niemu przez jakieś pięć minut staniemy się niewidzialni. Astrid zatkała sobie nos, w obawie przed paskudnym smakiem i wypiła kapkę mikstury. Eliksir okazał się w zasadzie nie mieć smaku. Wojowniczka podała następnie fiolkę przyjacielowi. Czkawka bez grymasów napił się eliksiru. Resztę mikstury wypił sam alchemik. Dwójka przyjaciół zaczęła wątpić w działanie Wywaru Cienia. Dopiero po chwili poczęło się coś dziać. Najpierw wędrowcy przestali widzieć swoje palce, potem całe dłonie, ramiona, głowa, aż w końcu nogi i stopy. Fakt Nagur i jego siepacze ich nie widzieli, ale oni siebie nawzajem również. - Słuchajcie – przemówił Gronit – idziemy wzdłuż skał a następnie prosto do lasu. Nie wchodzimy do niego, tylko stajemy przed nim. Jasne? Aby się nie zgubić łapiemy się za ręce. Nikt, oczywiście, nie wiedział kogo trzyma. Nie obyło się bez popchnięć, upadków i ponaglań alchemika. Latanie na smoku, chodzenie na wpół zgiętym, rozwiązywanie antycznych zagadek, to wszystko jest oczywiście trudne, ale jak się okazało, podróżowanie pod rękę z kimś, kogo nie widzisz i co więcej jeśli w grę wchodzi dojście do jakiegoś punktu, w dodatku po cichu, to jest twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Na szczęście przeprawa wkrótce się skończyła. Podróżnicy zatrzymali się dostatecznie daleko, aby nie zostali zauważeni przez najemników czarnoksiężnika i jego samego. Wkrótce wędrowcy ponownie stali się widzialni. - Możecie się już puścić – szepnął Gronit do Czkawki i Astrid. Oni od razu przestali się trzymać za ręce. Ich natychmiastowa reakcja spowodowała uśmiech na twarzy alchemika. Dziewczyna lekko uderzyła chłopaka w ramię, jakby chciał coś udowodnić starszemu mężczyźnie. – lepiej wejdźmy do lasu, zanim Nagur coś zauważy. Trójka smoczych jeźdźców ostrożnie wstąpiła w leśne progi. Z początku było cicho, dopiero po chwili zewsząd było słychać trzeszczenie. Podróżnicy zaczęli stąpać bardzo powoli. Zdawali się w ogóle nie oddychać, jakby miało to w czymś pomóc. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Tyły są bezpieczne, nikt ich nie śledził. Może atak od góry. Nie, to też nie to. To może napastnik zaatakuje od przodu. - Na ziemię! – ryknął Gronit. Prosto na podróżników, nie wiadomo skąd, leciała jakby jedno z tych dziwnych drzew, ale zaostrzone. Ze świstem pędziła w stronę jeźdźców. Na szczęście ich reakcja była natychmiastowa, od razu padli na ziemię. Zaostrzona... gałąź? Może konar, przeleciał jeszcze parę metrów, po czym upadła. - Jeszcze jedna! – tym razem to Astrid zauważyła niebezpieczeństwo. Kolejna gałąź leciała od góry. Wędrowcy czym prędzej poturlali się, aby konar ich nie ugodził. - Wstawajcie! Trzeba uciekać! – krzyczał alchemik. Wszyscy przebiegli parę kroków, ale oprócz mężczyzny nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Ponownie padli na ziemię. Chwilę później tam, gdzie wcześniej leżeli, spadła cała masa zaostrzonych gałęzi. Gdyby zwlekali choćby chwilę dłużej, wyglądaliby jak ser z dziurami. Zaniemówili. Może ze strachu, albo po prostu nikt nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Po chwili wstali z ziemi. - Chodźmy dalej – odważył się przerwać ciszę Gronit. Młodzi wikingowie zebrali się w sobie i ruszyli za mężczyzną. Nagle znowu rozległo się trzeszczenie. Alchemik gestem ręki zatrzymał dwójkę przyjaciół, po czym podniósł kamień z ziemi i rzucił nim przed siebie. Najpierw upadł mały nawar, później w to samo miejsce runęła kolejna sfora zaostrzonych konarów. Wkrótce trzeszczenie ucichło. Podróżnicy ruszyli dalej. Wędrówka trwała bardzo długo, ponieważ smoczy jeźdźcy poruszali się bardzo powoli. W końcu dotarli do niewielkiej polany. W zasadzie nie było na niej nic ciekawego. Poza jednym. Na środku polanki stał ogromny pomnik, przedstawiający smoka wijącego się wokół wysokiej kolumny. Straszydło nie miało skrzydeł. Wyglądało bardzo podobnie do węża, tyle że z dwoma parami kończyn. No i oczywiście ze smoczym łbem. Długi, otwarty pysk zdobiły ogromne wąsiska. Smok miał też coś jakby... grzywę. Dopiero po chwili wędrowcy zauważyli, że w smoczym pysku coś jest. Jakby sporej wielkości czerwona kula. - Czy ja w ogóle powiedziałem wam czego szukamy? – zagadnął Gronit, wciąż wpatrzony w posąg. - Nie – odparł Czkawka – jakoś nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi, że nie wiem czego mam szukać. - Pozwólcie, że naprawię ten błąd – rzekł alchemik – artefaktem, którego szukamy jest czerwona perła. Podobno, każdy kto w nią spojrzy, zobaczy największe pragnienie swojego serca. - Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że ona tkwi w pysku smoka – powiedziała Astrid. Trójka podróżnicy podeszła do monumentu. Miał ze cztery metry wysokości. - Będzie się trzeba wdrapać – stwierdził starszy mężczyzna. Kiedy tylko Gronit skończył mówić, wojowniczka zaczęła się wspinać na posąg. Na moment skierowała wzrok na swoich towarzyszy. Zdawali się być bardzo zdziwieni. - No co? – zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna – ktoś to musi zrobić. Po tych słowach kontynuowała swoją wspinaczkę. Astrid wkrótce znalazła się na wysokości smoczej głowy. Wojowniczka mocno trzymała się smoczej łapy. Chciała upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nic się nie stanie, jeśli puści się jedną ręką. Po chwili przestała się trzymać prawą ręką. Wyciągnęła ją i sięgnęła po perłę. Kiedy tylko jej dłoń znalazła się w smoczym pysku, coś jakby poparzyło dziewczynę. Lekko syknęła i zwróciła się do swoich towarzyszy. - Coś mnie poparzyło. Nie mogę wyjąć perły. - Byłoby zbyt łatwo, gdyby można by ją tak po prostu wyjąć – mruknął przyszły wódz. Alchemik zaczął się zastanawiać. Chodził w te i wewte, cały czas gładząc brodę. Zatrzymał się na chwilę. Młodzi wikingowie zaczęli się niecierpliwić, a w szczególności Astrid, która wciąż znajdowała się przy pysku kamiennego smoka. - Chyba już wiem – wreszcie odezwał się Gronit – Powiedz mi, moja droga, czy ten smoka ma źrenice? Obu przyjaciół zdziwiło pytanie alchemika. Wojownicza wspięła się jednak wyżej i spojrzała smokowi w oczy. Zobaczyła dwie puste kule. - Nie – odparła – jego oczy są ich pozbawione. - Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem słowa Felinora – powiedział Gronit – widzicie, napisał on tak: „I nie bądź jak kamienny smok, pozbawiony źrenic. Przecie wówczas nic nie zrozumiesz.” - I co z tego wynika? – zapytała podirytowana dziewczyna. - Ja chyba rozumiem – wtrącił Czkawka – Astrid zrób temu smokowi źrenice. Blondynka wzięła odrobinę mchu, który porastał statuę, po czym przykleiła go do pustych gałek ocznych kamiennego smoka. Tym sposobem straszydło zyskało dwie, zielone, mechate źrenice. Wojowniczka ponownie spróbowała wyciągnąć perłę, tym razem udało jej się ją wyciągnąć. Wkrótce znalazła się obok swoich towarzyszy. Gronit wyciągnął kawałek materiału z torby i starannie owinął nim perłę. - Chodźmy lepiej, zanim Nagur tu przyjdzie – rzekł alchemik. - Gronicie... – szepnął nieśmiało przyszły wódz. - O co chodzi? – zapytał mężczyzna. - Czy na tej kolumnie nie powinno być smoka? Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę pomnika, na którym nie było już smoka. Najpierw las chce ich zabić, potem kamienny smok chce dostać źrenica, a kiedy już je otrzymał – zniknął. Gronit podrapał się w głowę. Nagle zewsząd zaczął dobiegać ich jakiś głos, ale nie ludzki. Chyba warczenie, a może ryki. Trójka wędrowców zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła. W końcu zobaczyli źródło głosu. Przed nimi, na dwóch łapach, stał sześciometrowy smok. Ten sam, który wcześniej wił się wokół kolumny. Z tą różnicą, że jego ciało zmieniło kolor na złoty a wąsy i grzywę na czerwony. Smok zaczął się przybliżać do wędrowców, cały czas pomrukując. - Wiesz – mruknął nieśmiało Czkawka – on chyba nie jest zbyt zachycony, że zabraliśmy mu perłę. Gronit ponownie zaczął czegoś nerwowo szukać w torbie. W końcu znalazł. Wyciągnął kolejną menzurkę, wypełnioną jakimś eliksirem. Smok ruszył na podróżników, w tym samym momencie, alchemik cisnął w niego flakonikiem. Buteleczka eksplodowała. W chwili, kiedy zderzyła się ze smokiem, całą poczwarę pokryła woda. Straszydło ponownie zamieniło się w kamień. - Smok ma źrenice – żyje. Smok nie ma źrenic – staje się kamieniem – podsumował Gronit. Ich szczęście nie trwało jednak długo. Ostatnie, co Czkawka pamięta, to uderzenie w głowę. Chłopak przebudził się... w zasadzie nie wiedział na jak długo stracił przytomność. W każdym razie przebudzenie był jeszcze gorsze, od tego uderzenia. Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia, ale to nie było najgorsze. Czkawka jedną nogą stał na jakimś małym kawałku drewna a jego ręce były związane. Chyba gorzej być nie mogło. Chciał się rozejrzeć dookoła, odwrócił się w lewo. Co prawda nic tam nie zobaczył, ale coś odkrył. A jednak mogło być gorzej. Jego szyję oplatała pętla. - No, nareszcie się waćpan obudził – tylko jedna osoba miała taki chrapliwy głos. W kierunku przyszłego wodza szedł Nagur – twoja przyjaciółeczka obudziła się dosłownie chwilę przed tobą. Czkawka spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył Astrid. Ona była w takiej samej sytuacji jak on. Stała jedną nogą na kawałku drewna. Również miała zawiązane ręce a jej szyję także oplatała pętla. Dziewczyna wyglądała na wściekłą. Cóż, trudno jej się dziwić. - Lepiej spójrzcie w górę – powiedział czarnoksiężnik do młodych wikingów. Przyjaciele zerknęli w górę. Okazało się, że te pętlę na ich szyjach to... No oczywiście! Stryczki! Zazwyczaj stryczek to tylko pętla i linka, ale te są inne. Są jakby ze sobą... połączone? - To chyba moja najlepsza tortura – zaśmiał się Nagur – widzicie mógłbym was po prostu zabić. Ale po co? Oto na czym polega zabawa. Stoicie sobie na beleczkach, kiedy jedno zejdzie, będzie sobie dalej żyć, ale wówczas drugie zadynda i na odwrót. Miłej zabawy. - Gdzie jest Gronit? – wykrztusiła Astrid. - To i tak wasze ostatnie chwilę... no dobrze, powiem – odparł wesoło czarnoksiężnik – moi ludzie zabrali go już na statek. Mam zamiar uciąć sobie pogawędkę z naszym kochanym staruszkiem. Nagur obdarzył ich jeszcze paskudnym uśmiechem, odwrócił się i odszedł. Przez chwilę przyjaciele siedzieli cicho. Musieli dojść do siebie, po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Po chwili wojowniczka przerwała ciszę. - Czkawka, czy mógłbyś się nie ruszać, bo mnie dusi. - Sama się nie ruszaj, bo dusi mnie – odciął się chłopak. Po chwili dodał coś jeszcze – może nie ruszajmy się oboje. Zgoda? - Zgoda – odparła dziewczyna. Wikingowie ponownie zamilkli. Minęło kilka chwil, aż Astrid postanowiła przerwać niezręczną ciszę. - Mogę cię o coś spytać? - Jasne – odrzekł chłopak. - Okłamałeś nas dziś rano, że niby miałeś poranne bóle głowy. Powiesz mi o co naprawdę chodziło? Czkawka odetchnął ciężko. Z nieznanych powodów nie chciał nikomu wyznać prawdy, a w szczególności przyjaciółce. Po chwili namysłu postanowił jednak opowiedzieć dziewczynie o swoim śnie. - Widzisz miałem tej nocy taki... taki... ech, przestań się wiercić! Dobrze już mówię. Miałem dziwny sen, o tobie i o mnie. Chyba byliśmy parą. W zasadzie przez cały sen spacerowaliśmy. Przebudziłem się w momencie, kiedy mieliśmy się, no wiesz... pocałować. - Nie przejmuj się – powiedział Astrid. Chłopak nie widział jednak, czy mówi do niego, czy do siebie – to był tylko zwykły, głupi sen – dziewczyna zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, dopiero po upływie kilku minut ponownie się odezwała – Słuchaj, ty myślisz, że... - Tęskniliście? – ten krzyk nie pozwolił wojowniczce dokończyć wypowiedzi. Ten krzyk, chyba po raz pierwszy, tak ucieszył dwójkę przyjaciół. Wkrótce na polanie wylądowało sześć smoków, ale na zaledwie trzech ktoś siedział. - Chyba aż za bardzo się cieszę, że was widzę – powiedział Czkawka do przyjaciół. Przy pomocy smoków, pozostali jeźdźcy bez problemu uwolnili dwójkę smoczych treserów. Szczerbatek, na którym przyleciał Śledzik czym prędzej zrzucił pulchnego blondyna i ruszył na swojego pana, po czym zaczął go lizać. Wichura również była bardzo zadowolona, że widzi swoją panią, ale, dosłownie, nie zwaliła jej z nóg. Po chwili przyszłemu wodzowi udało się opanować smoka. - Co wam się stało i gdzie jest Gronit? - dopytywał się Śledzik, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Nie ma teraz czasu na wyjaśnienia – odparł Czkawka – musimy ratować Gronita, bo... - Został pojmany przez Nagura – dokończył Long, patrząc chłopcu prosto w oczy. Chyba nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Na moment wszystkich zamurowało. Ten czarnoksiężnik bez mrugnięcia okiem posłał na śmierć... Ilu? Ośmiu, może dziesięciu najemników. Wyszkolonych żołdaków, którzy umieli walczyć. A on, co zrobił? Potraktował ich jak śmieci. Choć zapłacił za ich usługi. To byli w końcu ludzie, a nie jego własność. Aż strach pomyśleć, co zrobi komuś, kto jest jego wrogiem. - Nie traćmy czasu – zarządził Smok Umysłu – wzbijmy się w powietrze. - Ale skąd będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie lecieć? – zapytał Sączysmark. - Wyczuję obecność mojego pana – odparł Long krótko i odleciał. Niby to tylko smok, a do swojego jeźdźca podobny jak dwie krople wody. On również nie czeka aż ktoś podważy jego zdanie. Szóstka przyjaciół wskoczyła na swoje smoki i zaczęła lecieć za niebiesko-fioletowym smokiem. Lecieli dość nisko, ponieważ chcieli widzieć ocean. Zazwyczaj latanie na smoku jest bardzo przyjemne. Wiatr we włosach i to wspaniałe uczucie, jakbyś mógł zrobić wszystko. Ta „przejażdżka” niczym nie przypominała rozkosznych chwil spędzonych w smoczym siodle. Oczy jeźdźców można porównać do ruchliwej pszczoły, która poszukuje kwiatu. Wszyscy nerwowo rozglądali się dookoła i przypatrywali się gładkiej tafli oceanu. Każdy doskonale wiedział, że za wszelką cenę muszą odnaleźć alchemika. Latali tak godzinę, może dwie. Wciąż nie mogli znaleźć choćby śladu po Nagurze, jego najemnikach, czy Gronicie. Dopiero, kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, na horyzoncie pojawiały się trzy statki. - Mój pan tam jest – powiedział Long – szybciej! - Nie – sprzeciwił się Czkawka – nie możemy tak po prostu zaatakować. - Dlaczego? – zapytał zdziwiony Mieczyk – Musimy wejść z dymem i ogniem. - Kompletna zadyma – dodała Szpadka – nie mogę doczekać się widoku ich min. - Mieczyk! To genialne – ucieszył się przyszły wódz. - No pewnie – rzekł zadowolony z pochwały brat – ale co? - Wejście z dymem – odparł jeździec Nocnej Furii – Niech wszyscy strzelają do wody. Zrobimy sobie zasłonę dymną. Po żadnym pozorem nie atakujemy ludzi, bo oni zrobią wtedy krzywdę Gronitowi. Smoki przyspieszyły. Wkrótce zarys statków stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze moment. Łup! Pierwszy strzelił Sączysmark, lecący na swoim Hakokle. Nagle zewsząd było słychać krzyki i przekleństwa. Następny strzał oddał Śledzik, potem Astrid a na koniec bliźniaki. Naraz wszystko ucichło. Oślepieni najemnicy zaczęli zakładać bełty na cięciwy kuszy. - Pełna gotowość! – krzyknął jakiś chrapliwy głos. Szóstka smoków odleciała trochę od statków. W pobliżu został tylko Czkawka na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Wiedział, że musi uratować alchemika, nim mgła opadnie. Jednak wciąż nie ruszał się z miejsca. - Szczerbatku – szepnął przyszły wódz do swojego smoka – ufam ci. Nocna Furia uznała to jako sygnał i wleciała w kłęby pary wodnej. Czkawka w zasadzie nie wiedział, co się dzieję. Czuł, że leci bardzo szybko, ale to wszystko. Ach, dowiedział się o czymś jeszcze. Siepacze Nagura odkryli jego obecność i zaczęli strzelać na oślep ze swoich kusz. - Tu jestem chło... – zaczął ktoś krzyczeć. Dopiero teraz przyszły wódz poznał, co znaczy nic nie widzieć. Odgłos strzału Szczerbatka, krzyk, przeładowanie kuszy, kolejny okrzyk. Nagle chłopiec znowu ujrzał zachodzące słońce. Spojrzał w dół. Nad statkami cały czas wisiała mgła. Nie widział, co się stało, ale nie miał czasu na rozmyślania. - Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc – skąd dochodził ten głos. Czkawka rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła. Nikogo nie zauważył – spójrz do dołu. Przyszły wódz wykonał polecenie. Okazało się, że Nocna Furia trzymała przednimi łapami samego Gronita. Wkrótce cała trójka znalazła się przy reszcie podróżników. Szczerbatek odstawił alchemika na grzbiet Longa. - Jak dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało – ucieszył się Śledzik. - Zawiodłem – odparł smętnie mężczyzna – Nagur odebrał mi Czerwoną Perłę. - Nie martw się – pocieszyła Gronita Astrid – to nie twoja wina, że on nas ogłuszył. Poza tym nie posiadała ona zaraz takiej strasznej mocy. - Prawda – rzekł alchemik – może i nikogo nią nie zabiję. Pamiętajcie jednak, że Perła pokazuje największe pragnienia naszych sen. Znając nasze marzenia czarnoksiężnik może zrobić nam większą szkodę, niż kiedy znałby nasze słabości. Wkrótce wędrowcy wyruszyli w drogę powrotną. Kolejna część "Tajemnica Znikających ludzi" już wstawiona Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone